Natsuyaki Miyabi
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Chiba, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre(s) |Row 4 info = J-pop |Row 5 title = Occupation(s) |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2002–present |Row 7 title = Label(s) |Row 7 info = Piccolo Town Up-Front Works |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = Aa!, Berryz Koubou, H.P. All Stars, Hello! Project Kids, Sexy Otonajan, Buono!, Ex-ceed!, Mobekimasu, DIY♡, MobekisuJ, Mellowquad |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello! Project.com}} Natsuyaki Miyabi '(夏焼雅) is a Japanese pop singer. Her career began in 2002 when she successfully passed the audition for Hello! Project Kids, an all-female adolescent pop group under Hello! Project. Since then, she has also become a part of five smaller groups composed of Hello! Project Kids members: Aa!, Sexy Otonajan, Berryz Koubou, Buono!, DIY♡, and Mellowquad. On April 30, 2013, she was appointed sub-captain of Berryz Koubou. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] thumb|[[Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku|Natsuyaki Miyabi, October 2011]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Natsuyaki Miyabi was born on August 25, 1992 in Chiba, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has a younger brother. Her grandmother has a cherry farm. AKB48's "Team B" member Fujie Reina is her cousin. 2002 Natsuyaki successfully passed the Hello! Project Kids Audition alongside the other members of Berryz Koubou and ℃-ute. Being a member of Berryz Koubou, she also participates in the band's weekly radio show ''Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki!. In that same year, she was cast as a character in "Koinu Dan no Monogatari", however she did not have a large part due to her age. Many members of Hello! Project Kids and Morning Musume participated in this film. 2003 In 2003, Natsuyaki was chosen to join the group Aa!, which consisted of another member of Hello! Project Kids, Suzuki Airi, and was lead by Tanaka Reina, a member of Morning Musume. They released only one single: "FIRST KISS" released on October 29, 2003. The status of the group as a recording unit is unknown, since they have not released anything since their single in 2003, but the original lineup "reformed" for live performances in 2007. 2004 In 2004, all of Hello! Project participated in a large shuffle group that produced one single, "All For One & One For All! " This song is considered one of the themes of Hello! Project. 2005 In 2005 Natsuyaki became a member of Hello! Project's shuffle unit Sexy Otonajan. Like Aa!, there were only 3 members -- Fujimoto Miki from Morning Musume, Murakami Megumi from ℃-ute, and herself. Their first and only single was "Onna, Kanashii, Otona". 2007 Natsuyaki then became a member of Buono! along side two other Hello! Project Kids, Tsugunaga Momoko from Berryz Koubou, and Suzuki Airi from ℃-ute. The unit was officially announced at the Nakayoshi magazine Festival 2007 on July 21, 2007, at Tokyo's Sunshine City in Ikebukuro, and formed to sing both the opening theme, "Kokoro no Tamago", and ending theme, "Honto no Jibun", for the anime adaptation of the Shugo Chara! manga."New unit Buono! Momoko, Miyabi and Airi Unit!". Hello!Online. 2007-07-23. Buono! continued to record the ending and opening themes for the first season of the anime. As of the second season, Buono! only recorded the ending themes, as the opening themes were handled by Shugo Chara Egg! and Guardians 4, two other groups formed for the sake of performing Shugo Chara! music. 2009 In 2009 the group Aa! was taken off hiatus and reformed into the second generation of Aa!. The second generation consists of Suzuki Airi, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Saho Akari. On July 17th, Natsuyaki appeared in her first solo Pizza-La commercial. Her commercial was a Natsuyaki Miyabi version of Buono!'s commercial for Pizza-La's French Camembert Cheese. 2010 Junjun, Linlin, Natsuyaki, and former Morning Musume member Kusumi Koharu performed in Shanghai during June 2010 as a special 4-member unit called Ex-ceed!. 2011 Natsuyaki, along with the other members of the Hello! Project Kids, starred in the horror film Ousama Game as the character Miyazaki Emi, a minor in the film. Natsuyaki, along with the other members of Buono!, starred in the horror film Gomennasai as the character Kurohane Hinako, a main character in the film. 2012 In April 7, it was annouced that Natsuyaki would miss that weekend’s Berryz Koubou Spring Concert 2012 ~Berryz Station~ concerts due to Peritonsillar Abscess. Natsuyaki, Sudo Maasa and Yasuda Kei will perform in a comedy play titled B・B ~bumpy buddy~. It will be performed on May 15, 2012. On July 20, 2012, it was announced that Natsuyaki, Yajima Maimi, Tokunaga Chinami, Nakajima Saki, and Iikubo Haruna were chosen to form the unit DIY♡. 2013 On January 2, the first day of the Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ concert tour, it was announced that Natsuyaki hurt her ankle prior to the show, which made her unable to dance for half of the tour. On March 2, at SATOYAMA e Ikou! ~Forest For Rest~, Natsuyaki was announced a member of the new SATOUMI movement unit, Mellowquad, along with fellow Berryz Koubou member Tokunaga Chinami and ℃-ute's Yajima Maimi and Okai Chisato. On April 3, it was announced Natsuyaki will be a regular on the radio show "BAKUNAI" as an assistant to the show's MC. On April 30, Shimizu Saki appointed Natsuyaki as the Sub-captain of Berryz Koubou.http://ameblo.jp/shimizu--saki/entry-11520979989.html On August 26, Natsuyaki will have a birthday event titled "Sweetest♡time". On September 11, on the official channel of Hello! Project, it was announced that Natsuyaki Miyabi, sprained her right ankle. For this reason, some changes were made in the work Warera Kageki Jeanne Seisen ~ ~ Shoujo, which currently operates. Profile Stats= *'''Name: Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼 雅) *'Nicknames:' Miya, Miyabi (みやび), Miiya (みーや), Miiyan (みーやん), Natsuko (なつ子, by Shimizu Saki), Nacchan (なっちゃん), Nassan (なっさん), Miyabi-chan (雅ちゃん) *'Birthday:' *'Bloodtype:' O *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Height:' 160cm (5' 03") *'Shoe Size:' 23.5 ~ 24 *'Western Zodiac:' Virgo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Audition song': "Souda! We're ALIVE" by Morning Musume *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2004-01-14: Berryz Koubou Member **2013-04-30: Berryz Koubou Sub-Captain *'Years in Berryz Koubou:' 9 Years *'Berryz Koubou Color:' **'Red' (2005-2006, 2007, 2008) **'Light Blue' (2007) **'Purple' (2009-present) *'Buono! Color:' Red *'DIY♡ Color:' Blue *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **Aa! (2003, 2009-) **Berryz Koubou (2004–) **Buono! (2007–) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **DIY♡ (2012-) **Mellowquad (2013-) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars **2005: Sexy Otonajan *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2008) **Ex-ceed! (2010) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Brand/Designer': MOUSSY, L.D.S. *'Hobbies:' Doing nails, shopping. *'Interests:' Cosmetics, fashion. *'Favorite English Word:' "LOVE". *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" by Hayami Kentarou and Shigemori Ayumi (with Hidamari Kids and Dango Chorus). |-|More= ;Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobby': Purikura *'Special skill': Baton, rollerblading *'Strong point': Bright and cheerful *'Weak point': Shy, get mad easily *'Habit': Touching her hair *'Favourite color': Black, white, pink *'Favourite flower': Baby's breath, gerbera, tulip *'Disliked things to do': Math and kanji *'Scared of': Monsters and cockroaches. *'Favourite movie': "Koinu Dan no Monogatari", "Spy Kids", "Harry Potter" "Nana " "Nana 2" *'Favorite Anime & Manga: '''Nana *'Favorite book': "MAX Lovely!" "Angel Lip," "Musume Monogatari". *'Favorite word': "LOVE" *'Favorite season': Summer *'Favorite food': Yakiniku, sushi, fruits, ice-cream *'Least favorite food': Green onions, green bell peppers, celery, parsley, carrots *'Favourite song': "FIRST KISS (Aa!)," "Masayume" (Aa!) *'Charm point': Eyes ;2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailand) #'Is it hard for teenagers working in the entertainment industry?:' ''I feel a bit strange talking to people I've only just met. #'What has been the most impressive moment of your career?:' Other concerts in Hawaii and Korea have also been great. #'What are your goals?:' We played there (Budokan) as guests of Sharam-Q, but it would be a dream to headline some day. #'Where do you see yourself in 50 years?:' I can't say for sure, but I hope I'm happy. Discography Digital Singles *2011.03.02 Furusato (ふるさと) (Morning Musume cover) *2011.03.30 Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.03.30 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色) (Matsuura Aya cover) Solo Songs *2011.08.10 FrankincenseΨ (フランキンセンスΨ) (SI☆NA cover) *2012.01.25 Hatsukoi Cider (初恋サイダー) (Buono! cover) Solo DVDs *2011.02.23 NATURAL & COOL (“e-Hello!” DVD) Discography Featured In Singles= ;Berryz Koubou *Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai (Debut) *Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! *Piriri to Yukou! *Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ *Koi no Jubaku *Special Generation *Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? *21ji Made no Cinderella *Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai *Jiriri Kiteru *Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND *Munasawagi Scarlet *VERY BEAUTY *Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi *Dschinghis Khan *Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance *MADAYADE *Dakishimete Dakishimete *Seishun Bus Guide / Rival *Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy *Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! *Maji Bomber!! *Shining Power *Heroine ni Narou ka! *Ai no Dangan *Makeruna Wasshoi! (Bekimasu) *Aa, Yo ga Akeru *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (BeriKyuu) *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) *Chou HAPPY SONG (BeriKyuu) *cha cha SING *WANT! *Asian Celebration *Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi *Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic ;Buono! *Honto no Jibun *Ren'ai♥Rider *Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! *Gachinko de Ikou! *Rottara Rottara *co・no・mi・chi *MY BOY *Take It Easy! *Bravo☆Bravo *Our Songs *Zassou no Uta *Natsu Dakara *Hatsukoi Cider / DEEP MIND ;Aa! *FIRST KISS ;H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! ;Sexy Otonajan *Onna, Kanashii, Otona ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;DIY♡ *Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ / Boys be ambitious! ;Mellowquad *Eiya-sa! Brother |-|Albums= ;Berryz Koubou *1st Chou Berryz *Dai 2 Seichouki *4th Ai no Nanchara Shisuu *5(FIVE) *6th Otakebi Album *7 Berryz Times *Ai no Album 8 *Berryz Mansion 9 Kai ;Best Albums *Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.1 ;Mini Albums *Special! Best Mini ~2.5 Maime no Kare~ *3 Natsu Natsu Mini Berryz ;Hello! Project *Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ *Petit Best 5 *Petit Best 6 *Petit Best 7 *Petit Best 8 *Petit Best 9 *Petit Best 10 *Petit Best 11 *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 |-|DVDs= ;Other DVDs *2011.02.XX Berryz Days 3 (with Sudou Maasa & Kumai Yurina) *2012.02.18 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGE (リアルエチュード みんなの家 Girl's STAGE) (with Tokunaga Chinami, Sudou Maasa, Kumai Yurina, & Sugaya Risako) *2012.02.18 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGE (リアルエチュード みんなの家 Girl's STAGE) (with Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, & Sugaya Risako) *2012.07.XX Berryz Days 5 ~Subete wa Anata no Tame dakara~ (Berryz Days 5 ～全てはあなたの為だから！～) (with Tokunaga Chinami & Sudou Maasa) *2013.10.XX Sudou Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, and Sugaya Risako FC Tour Travelix in Shirakaba Lake (須藤茉麻・夏焼雅・菅谷梨沙子FCツアー トラベリックス in 白樺湖) *2013.12.XX Miyabi Natsuyaki Birthday Event ...Sweetest♡time... |-|Group Songs= *2006.07.05 Chu! Natsu Party (3nin Matsuri cover; with Tokunaga Chinami and Kumai Yurina) *2007.08.01 Sprinter! (with Shimizu Saki) *2008.09.10 Baka ni Shinaide (with Shimizu Saki, Kumai Yurina, and Sugaya Risako) *2008.09.10 CLAP! (with Tokunaga Chinami and Kumai Yurina) *2010.03.31 Ai ni wa Ai Desho? (with Tsugunaga Momoko) *2012.02.22 Shy boy (with Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina, and Sugaya Risako) *2012.02.22 Atarashii Hibi (with Shimizu Saki and Tsugunaga Momoko) *2013.01.30 Koi Itoshiki Kisetsu (with Shimizu Saki and Sugaya Risako) |-|Concert= ;Berryz Koubou *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ *Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~ *2007 Sakura Mankai Berryz Koubou Live ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ *Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Fall ~Medachitaii!!~ *Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land e~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ *Berryz Kobo First Live in Bangkok *Berryz Koubou 2010 ~Beri Kou Fesu~ *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ *Berryz Kobo First Concert in the USA *Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ *Berryz Kobo Tanabata Special Live ☆777☆ *AnimeNEXT 2012 in USA *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *Berryz Kobo Concert Tour 2013 Spring in Bangkok *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2013 *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2004 Summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER!~ Shirogumi *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection! *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ *Hello Project on Stage! 2006 Nihon Seinenkan Koen "Yujo to Maho no Trump ~Star Gakuyaura Monogatari~" *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gokoro~ *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mu Kyuu~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ / Elder Club Kouen ~Thank You for Your Love!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ *Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2007.05.31 MIYABI *2013.11.15 GLOW Digital Photobooks *2009.08.07 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Miya version) *2011.03.08 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Miya version) *2013.10.01 Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou 2013 (アロハロ！Berryz工房2013) (Miya version) Concert Photobooks *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Hello! Project 2008 WINTER *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Works Film *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) *2004 Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibouken~ (Promise Land ~クローバーズの大冒険~) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Miyazaki Emi) *2011 Gomennasai (ゴメンナサイ) (as Kurohane Hinako) TV Programs *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011– Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) TV Dramas *2003 Little Hospital (リトル・ホスピタル) Commercials *2009 Pizza-La's French Camembert Cheese with 4 Kinds of Selected Ham Pizza - "Camemdance (Natsuyaki Miyabi Ver.)" Theater *2012.05 B・B~bumpy buddy~ *2012 Joshi Rakugo (女子落語) *2012 Akasaka Dance Dance Dance (赤坂ダンスダンスダンス) *2012 Idol Nihonryuu ~Onna Nichibu~ (アイドル日本流～おんな日舞～) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Marion and Constance) Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) *2009– Tsuukai! Berryz Oukoku (痛快! ベリーズ王国) *2011 Viva!Paella Presesnts - MUSIC Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2011–2013 PIZZA-LA presents - Cafe Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2013– BAKUNAI *2013– PIZZA-LA presents - Torattoria Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) Magazines *2012.03.31 Confetti Vol.089 May 2012 Issue *2013.10.09 Anican R Yanyan Vol.10 (with Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, & Tokunaga Chinami) *2013.10.07 Top Yell November issue (with C-ute feature, Sudou Maasa, Kumai Yurina, & Sugaya Risako) Solo Events 1st Event (2008.05.21) *Souda! We're ALIVE (そうだ！We're ALIVE) by Morning Musume *Masayume (正夢) by Aa! *Piriri to Yukou! (ピリリと行こう!) by Berryz Koubou 2nd Event (2008.09.18) *Koi no Jubaku (恋の呪縛) by Berryz Koubou *Ki ga Tsukeba Anata (気がつけば あなた) by Matsuura Aya 3rd Event (2009.04.24) *Shoushitsu Ten -Vanishing Point- (消失点-Vanishing Point-) by Buono! 4th Event (2010.01.21) *TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY by Berryz Koubou *Shoushitsuten -Vanishing Point- (消失点Vanishing Point) by Buono! *Watarasebashi (渡良瀬橋) by Matsuura Aya *Rock no Kamisama (ロックの神様) by Buono! *Janakya Mottainai! (じゃなきゃもったいないっ!) by Buono! 5th Event (2010.06.08) *♥Momoiro Kataomoi♥ (♥桃色片想い♥) by Matsuura Aya *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ (晴れ雨のちスキ) by Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Seishun Bus Guide (青春バスガイド) by Berryz Koubou *Kataomoi. (カタオモイ。) by Buono! *Story by AI Trivia *Recently, she said her favorite food is ice cream and donuts. *Natsuyaki and Sugaya Risako are the only Berryz Koubou members to get solo lines in all 33 singles. *Her favorite season is summer . *She claims her charm point to be her eyes and her small ears. *Her favorite artists are UNJASH and EXILE. *She loves and collects pink and sparkly things. *Her favourite subject is Domestic Science. *She is well-known to be the fashion leader among the Berryz Koubou members and is also considered to be one of the most fashionable in Hello! Project. *She enjoys to watch or hear about scary things. She has told that one time, she felt like she was bound by something because she felt her neck was tied down and she couldn’t move her feet either. *During the rehearsing for FIRST KISS, she cried a lot because she was so frustrated that she was not be able to get the moves and because she thought their dance instructor was scary. *She pays attention to keep her eyebrows from getting messed up. *She cut her hair short around January 2009, yet around the begining of 2010 she got extentions. *Out of all of the Berryz Koubou members, she is in the most sub-groups. *She wanted to ride a dolphin when she was a child. *She shows a disgusted face whenever she encounters disgusting things. *She thinks that she’s like a cat. *The most precious thing for her is friends. *Her favorite movies is Nana 1 and 2, and Nana is also her favorite manga. *She is Sato Ayano, Kikkawa Yuu and Otsuka Aina's role model. *She is close friends with Suzuki Airi. *In a recent Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine, she said her favorite Berryz member was Shimizu Saki. *Tokunaga Chinami has referred to her as her girlfriend on several occassions. *In Yorosen!, she taught other Berryz Koubou members about Games. *She wants to become more skilled at cooking. *On an episode of Music Fighter she stated that she does not pluck her eyebrows, she shaves them into the right shape. *She said her solo DVD NATURAL & COOL is different from her true herself. *Tsugunaga Momoko's Koyu-biimu (Pinky Beam) was inspired by her Miya-biimu (Miya Beam). *Her Rainbow Berryz digital photobook ranked at #4 on the Ugosha+ website for best selling in late May 2013. *In early June 2013, when S/mileage was asked who's the fashion leader in Hello! Project, all members answered Natsuyaki. *She's a big fan of KPOP girl group T-ARA, and has also met them in person. See Also *Natsuyaki Miyabi Gallery Honorary Titles References External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Official Blog fr:Miyabi Natsuyakics:Natsuyaki Miyabide:Natsuyaki Miyabies:Natsuyaki Miyabi Category:Blood type O Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:1992 births Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Buono! Category:2002 additions Category:Sexy Otonajan Category:Aa! Category:Unit leaders Category:August Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Natsuyaki Miyabi Photobooks Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:DIY♡ Category:Ex-ceed! Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Red Member Color Category:Blue Member Color Category:Purple Member Color Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Group Leaders Category:Natsuyaki Miyabi DVDs Category:Natsuyaki Miyabi Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Mellowquad Category:Virgo Category:Members from Chiba Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Current Sub-leader